Snarry Śpiewajaco
by kasssumi
Summary: Porozumiewać mogą się śpiewająco, ale czy to znaczy, że jest wszystko w porządku? / Link do użytych piosenek w profilu.
1. Love The Way You Lie

Pismem pochyłym (c) Eminem ft. Rihana performing Love The Way You Lie. © 2010 Aftermath Records

* * *

— _Wait. We're you going? _

_— I'm leaving you! _

_— No, you ain't, come back!_

Szarpie Harry'ego za ramię i ciągnie na ścianę. Harry uderza w nią silnie plecami, a mężczyzna uderza zaciśniętą pięścią tuż obok jego głowy, zostawiając widoczne wgłębienie. Po chwili obustronnej ciszy Harry wychodzi.

Harry siedzi w mugolskim, obskurnym pubie. Ma za sobą już dwa piwa, teraz pije kolejne. Podpiera się na łokciu, z dłonią we włosach. Jego okulary leżą obok, bawi się nimi drugą ręką. Za duży, nie jego, czarny sweter na nim zjeżdża mu z jednego ramienia, odsłaniając zgniłozieloną koszulę. Jasne dżinsy są lekko przetarte na kolanach, a jedna z tenisówek ma rozwiązane sznurowadło.

Siedzi samotnie przy stoliku w ciemnym kącie pubu, niedaleko siedzą grupy nieźle już pijanych ludzi. Podciąga nosem i upija piwo do końca. Odwraca się, chcąc zamówić kolejne, kiedy wysoki cień zasłania mu widok. Podnosi zaczerwienione oczy w górę, widząc majaczącą sylwetkę właściciela swetra. Wszędzie pozna krzywizny tego ciała.

Odwraca wzrok i wbija go w stół. Mężczyzna kładzie przed nim kolejny kufel piwa, dla siebie mając również. Siada na miejscu prostopadłym do Harry'ego, ale odwrócony do niego przodem. Harry zakłada okulary, mrugając, podciągając znowu nosem. Zerka bokiem na mężczyznę.

Czarny golf jest pierwszym, co zauważa i czuje znajome ciepło w brzuchu. Wiadomo, jak bruneci wyglądają w czarnych swetrach. Niżej są ciemne spodnie z materiału, a nogawki zakrywają czarne buty.

Harry zerka z powrotem na stół, a potem w przyniesione piwo. Mruga kilkakrotnie, ale zanim zdąży podnieść ręce do policzków, smukłe dłonie mężczyzny docierają tam pierwsze i odgarniają jego łzy. Przesuwają się następnie na jego ramiona, poprawiając sweter zaborczym ruchem.

— _Just gonna sit here and watch me cry?_ — pyta Harry, wzrok skupiając na twarzy właściciela dłoni.

— _I'll never stoop so low again, I guess I don't know my own strenght_ — odpowiada mężczyzna.

— _But that's alright, because I love the way you lie_ — kończy Harry cicho i twardo, patrząc ostro pomimo łez w kącikach oczu.

Mężczyzna przysuwa się i całuje go, cienkimi i suchymi ustami.

— _I can't tell you what it really is, I can only tell you what it feels like. And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe. I can't breathe, but I still fight while I can fight. And I love it the more that I suffer_ — mówi Harry, wtulając się desperacko w odziane czernią, silne ramiona.

— _Now I know we said things, did things, that we didn't mean. Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano? All I know is I love you too much to walk away, but when it comes to love you're just as blinded_ — odpowiada mężczyzna, otaczając Harry'ego sobą, swoim ciepłem. — _Baby, please come back. __It wasn't you, baby it was me_ — dodaje, a Harry chce wierzyć tym słowom. Chce wierzyć, że te przeprosiny są prawdziwe, chociaż przepełnione kłamstwem.

— _That's alright, because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie_ — powtarza Harry cicho, szeptem, który przenika mężczyznę na wskroś. Wie, że jeśli Harry jeszcze raz będzie chciał odejść, chociażby o tym pomyśli, to przywiąże go do łóżka i puści ich dom z dymem.

Harry wraca z mężczyzną, zostawiają niedopite piwa na stoliku.


	2. I Hate, You Hate

Pismem pochyłym (c) Three Days Grace performing I Hate Everything About You. (C) 2003 Zomba Recording LLC.

* * *

Klasa jest zamknięta, lekcje już się skończyły. Krzesło zostaje przewrócone przez Severusa. Biurko zostaje wywrócone przez Harry'ego.

Obaj, chociaż osobno, dziękują w myślach Merlinowi za zaklęcia wyciszające. Bo to nie pierwsze krzesło i nie pierwsze biurko i możliwość niszczenia kolejnych wisi w powietrzu.

— _I hate everything about you! __Why do I love you?_ — wrzeszczy Harry brzydko, wypluwając ślinę.— _You hate everything about me, why do you love me?_ — nadal wrzeszczy, nadal brzydko, płacze też brzydko.

Severus, bardziej imponujący i bardziej straszny w swoim gniewie, podchodzi i całuje Harry'ego, brzydko i zaborczo. Wszędzie zęby, języki, ślina.

Harry chce w nim utonąć.


	3. Suspicious Minds

Pismem pochyłym (c) Elvis Presley — Suspicious Minds.

* * *

Harry uderza otwartą dłonią w blat.

— _Here we go again asking where I've been!_

Mężczyzna patrzy na niego z gniewem, odkrywając zęby w grymasie złości. Dzieli ich tylko biurko i dzięki Merlinowi, że coś ich dzieli. Harry bierze głęboki oddech i mówi dalej, ciszej, ale równie stanowczo:

— _We can't go on together with suspicious minds. __And we can't build our dreams on suspicious minds._

Słowa potrzebują czasu, żeby przebyć drogę ponad biurkiem.

— _I'm caught in a trap, I can't walk out, because I love you too much, baby._ — Głos mężczyzny jest zduszony, jakby dochodził z daleka. Harry drży, gdy ostatni wyraz wychodzi z jego ust. Spogląda na mężczyznę i widzi wszystko wyryte w jego nienaturalnie odkrytej twarzy.

On się boi. Boi, że Harry odejdzie, że go zostawi. Czarne szaty jeszcze bardziej na nim wiszą, kiedy garbi się zrezygnowany. Harry'emu nie podoba się ta postawa, jego własny, czerwono-żółty krawat dusi go, więc musi go poluźnić.

Biurko nagle staje się niepożądaną przeszkodą, więc Harry obchodzi je i zmusza mężczyznę, żeby na niego spojrzał, przesuwając dwoma palcami po jego ustach.

— _Why can't you see what you're doing to me when you don't believe a word I say?_ — szepcze, przysuwając się bliżej. — _When, honey, you know I've never lied to you._ — Opiera czoło o jego obojczyk, chwytając czarną szatę i ściskając ją w swoich dłoniach.

Kiedy mężczyzna obejmuje go ramionami, Harry opowiada, ze był tylko u Hagrida z Ronem i Hermioną, nie był na żadnej schadzce, z nikim, z nikim, bo nie chce chodzić na schadzki z nikim, z nikim innym niż z nim.

Mężczyzna przyciąga go bliżej, pociera swój duży nos o policzek Harry'ego, a Harry wie, że chociaż tego nie powiedział, to mężczyzna w ten sposób go przeprasza. Nie umie inaczej, ale Harry'emu to nie przeszkadza, bo taki jest jego Severus, Severus, jego Severus.

— _So, if an old friend I know drops by to say „hello" would I still see suspicion in your eyes?_ — pyta Harry psotnie.

Mężczyzna wzdycha ciężko i w odpowiedzi krzywi się, odwracając głowę. Harry'emu to też nie przeszkadza, a nawet wywołuje uśmiech. Sięga swoimi dłońmi i chwyta w nie jego twarz. Ciągnie mężczyznę w dół i całuje, w sposób, który mówi, że już wszystko dobrze.


	4. My Life Would Suck Without You

Pismem pochyłym (c) Kelly Clarkson performing My Life Would Suck Without You. (C) 2008 19 Recordings Limited.

* * *

Harry siedzi w kuchni na Grimmauld Place 12, skubiąc ceratę. Stworek przygotowuje obiad, nie pytając swojego pana, dlaczego drugi pan wrócił na Spinner's End. Stworek nawet nie mówi, że panicz Potter nie powinien siedzieć w kuchni, że Stworek może się wszystkim zająć sam. Nie mówi tego, ponieważ panicz Potter jest rozżalony i smutny. Panicz Potter nawet nie ubrał się, gdy rano wstał — narzucił na piżamę szlafrok i od tej pory siedzi i nic nie mówi. Stworek więc też nic nie mówi.

Dzwonek budzi panią Black. Stworek śpieszy uspokoić ją, kiedy panicz Potter oznajmia, że sam otworzy.

Harry owija się ciaśniej szlafrokiem, idąc do przedpokoju. Otwiera drzwi, mruga kilka razy, zanim nie uśmiecha się krzywym uśmieszkiem.

— _You said you'd never come back, but here you are again._

Mężczyzna stojący w drzwiach porusza się nieco nerwowo, patrząc na Harry'ego. Ma na sobie niewyprasowaną, kremową koszulę i stare dżinsy, lekko za ciasne i z plamami na udach, pewnie od eliksirów. Jego włosy są w fatalnym stanie, co ukazuje Harry'emu, że ich właściciel musiał jeszcze niedawno coś warzyć.

— _Guess this means you take back all you said before_ — mówi dalej Harry, ale w końcu wpuszcza osobnika do środka i prycha: — _Like how much you wanted anyone but me._

Gdy drzwi się zamykają, mężczyzna przejeżdża ręką po twarzy, a Harry widzi na niej ślady poparzenia.

— _You've got a piece of me. And, honestly, my life would suck without you._

Harry unosi jedną brew wyżej. Przechodzą do salonu, Harry prosi Stworka o dwie herbaty i siada naprzeciwko. Cisza trwa, dopóki Stworek nie przynosi dwóch kubków.

— _I know that I've got issues, but you're pretty messed up, too_ — podejmuje na nowo mężczyzna, nie dając Harry'emu czasu na odpowiedzenie. Woli powiedzieć wszystko na jednym oddechu. — _Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you._

— _Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight_ — mamrocze cicho Harry do swojego napoju, gdy w końcu zdecydował się coś odpowiedzieć.

Na twarzy mężczyzny rozgaszcza się sarkastyczny uśmieszek. Jego właściciel wita go z szeroko rozstawionymi, mentalnymi ramionami, a Harry z lekkimi rumieńcami na policzkach. Uwielbia ten uśmieszek.

— _Guess that means you're sorry_ — nalega mężczyzna.

— _Maybe I was stupid for telling you „goodbye"._ — Harry wzrusza ramionami, patrząc w ścianę, gryząc swój policzek.

Mężczyzna prycha, odkłada swoją herbatę i podchodzi do Harry'ego. Bezprecedensowo zagarnia go do siebie.

— _Being with you is so dysfunctional_ — mówi z irytacją, ale Harry się uśmiecha.

— _I can't let you go_ — mamrocze w odpowiedzi.

Stworek przynosi obiad. Obiad dla dwóch osób.


	5. Parachute

Pismem pochyłym © Cheryl Cole performing Parachute. (C) 2010 Polydor Ltd. (UK)

* * *

Harry biegnie przez Zakazany Las, ciągnięty za rękę przez mężczyznę. Potykają się obaj od czasu do czasu o kamienie, o wystające pędy, o mniejszą zwierzynę. Słyszą za sobą pogoń, dlatego nie zatrzymują się, tylko biegną, biegną, biegną. Od czasu, kiedy zobaczyli ich na błoniach, uciekają co sił w nogach i co oddechu w płucach.

Harry upada częściej, ale mężczyzna zawsze go podnosi, jakby nic nie ważył. Pomimo tego obaj mają obdarte ubrania w równym stopniu, spodnie ubrudzone błotem, peleryny rozdarte na wiele części. Pewnie dlatego pogoń tak łatwo potrafi znaleźć ich ślad.

Od czasu do czasu zza drzewa przebije się błysk flesza, przez co obaj uskakują w innym kierunku, Harry sapie z zaskoczenia, a mężczyzna warczy z oburzenia. Harry wie, że już niedługo ich dopadną, bo przynajmniej on opada z sił w zatrważająco szybkim tempie. Chce dać znać mężczyźnie, że nic się nie stanie nawet, jeśli ich złapią. Nic.

— _I don't tell anyone about the way you hold my hand. I don't tell anyone about the things that we have planned._

Mężczyzna obraca się na niego, w jego oczach szaleje burza,

— _They want to push me down, they want to see you fall _— odpowiada czarodziej, uskakując przed gałęzią.

— _They want to see US fall _— poprawia go Harry, ściskając mocniej jego rękę. Mężczyzna zgadza się z nim kiwając potakująco głową.

Nagle zatrzymują się, a Harry się domyśla, że to dlatego, iż dotarli do końca czarów obronnych Hogwartu. Robi to, co uważa za słuszne — przytula się do mężczyzny, oddając mu całkowitą władzę nad następnym krokiem.

— _I won't tell anyone how your voice is my favourite sound_. _You're gonna catch me, you're gonna catch if I fall._ — Chłopak przymyka powieki.

Znikają z głośnym trzaskiem aportacji. Harry otwiera oczy i rozgląda się po nieznanym miejscu, nieznanym pokoju. Spogląda w górę, nie chcąc wypuścić mężczyzny z uścisku. Starszy czarodziej jest jednak silniejszy i odsuwa się, ale chłopak łapie go znowu za szatę.

— _It's you and me up against the world, it's you and me — _mamrocze Harry, nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego mężczyzna chce go zostawić. Musi powiedzieć taką oczywistą rzecz, żeby on zrozumiał?

Łapie Harry'ego za ramiona i przytula go lekko, nachylając się w stronę jego ucha.

— _You are your own worst enemy, you'll never win the fight_ — szepcze, a w Harrym gotuje się ze złości. Już chce coś odszczekać, wyrzucić z siebie, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że się jakoś ułoży, ale wtedy patrzy w czarne oczy i widzi w nich nagą prawdę, mówiącą, że nic nie będzie dobrze, że to niemożliwe, żeby się miało ułożyć.

Chłopak czuje łzy pod powiekami, ale nie chce przyznać się do tej słabości, więc chowa twarz w klatkę piersiową mężczyzny. Gdy czuje dłoń głaszczącą go po włosach, lekko się rozluźnia.

— _Just hold on to me. __I'll hold on to you_ — mówi czarodziej, całując Harry'ego w czoło. — _I won't fall out of love —_ dodaje jeszcze, dla uspokojenia młodzieńca.

Harry w panice czuje, że mężczyzna znowu chce się odsunąć. Robi pierwszą rzecz, jaka przychodzi mu do głowy — zarzuca ręce na jego szyję i całuje go, chcąc odcisnąć swoje piętno. Gdy mężczyzna oddaje pocałunek, Harry myśli, że może jednak wszystko będzie dobrze.

Odsuwa się i patrzy, jak czarodziej znika z trzaskiem.


	6. Życie Na Czekanie

Kursywą © Łukasz Zagrobelny - "Życie na czekanie"

* * *

Eliksiry. Harry siedzi jak na szpilkach, nie mogąc się skupić. Dodaje dobre składniki, bo na początku lekcji poukładał je sobie odpowiednio, jednak na pewno nie dodaje ich w odpowiednich odstępach czasowych.

Powód tego, że nie może się skupić, stoi na przedzie klasy. Dumny i poważny, chwali swoich Ślizgonów, wyżywa się na Gryfonach, a Harry nie potrafi myśleć o niczym innym, tylko o nim.

_Nic, że nie znam ciebie, nic, że nie wiem jak to zrobię. Jednak serce pęka_, myśli Harry w zaciszy swojego umysłu, spoglądając na zaciśnięte w wąską kreskę usta profesora. Profesora, który nie zwraca na niego najmniejszej uwagi. Nie rzucił mu ani jednego spojrzenia.

Chłopak myśli o tym, co zrobił wczoraj. Jak zmusił te wąskie usta do otwarcia się pod naporem jego języka. _Znowu oprzeć się nie mogłem._

Jego kociołek zaczyna niebezpiecznie bulgotać. Harry spogląda na niego z przerażeniem, ale wtedy Hermiona ratuje sytuację. Harry uśmiecha się do niej dziękczynnie, starając się skupić nad wywarem.

Nie wie, co się z nim dzieje. _Wczoraj ledwie chwila, dzisiaj rozbiegane ręce._ Wzdycha, na nowo spoglądając na nauczyciela. I widzi to! Widzi, jak czarne oczy szybko odwracają się od niego, ale to mu starczy, bo wie, że mężczyzna na niego patrzył. _Dzisiaj tylko czekam, losie musisz dać mi więcej!_

Lekcja dobiega końca. Harry specjalnie grzebie się przy swoim eliksirze, aby dostarczyć go na biurko nauczyciela jako ostatni. Udaje mu się! Z bijącym sercem staje przed profesorem. Znowu powraca wspomnienie wczorajszego pocałunku, razem z natarczywymi myślami: _Szkoda że nam brakło czasu, miejsca i powietrza._ Rozgląda się, rejestrując, że są sami. _Teraz mam aż nadto_, myśli. Zamyka oczy i bierze głęboki wdech. _Czekam, nie potrafię przestać już!_

— _Postawiłem swoje życie na tych parę słów od ciebie_ — wyrzuca Harry, nie otwierając oczu. Chociaż usłyszał ruch, nadal nie patrzy. — _Już od wczoraj minął chyba rok, a ty jeszcze..._

Słowa uciekają mu w głąb gardła, kiedy znowu czuje na wargach te suche usta. Zupełnie jak wczoraj. Wczoraj, kiedy niemal rzucił się na mężczyznę na korytarzu, gdzie każdy mógł widzieć. To dlatego wczoraj tak szybko został odepchnięty. Ale dzisiaj...

Dzisiaj jest wyraźnie zagarniany bliżej. I nie ma zupełnie nic przeciwko byciu wciągniętym w ten uścisk, przez te ramiona, bardziej. Sam wygina się, aby być jak najbliżej tego ciała.

Opłacało się poczekać.


	7. Enjoy the Silence

Kursywą © Lacuna Coil - Enjoy the Silence (Karmacode century media – 2006)

* * *

Kochają się.

Są w łóżku, nadzy. Harry leży twarzą do poduszki. Na nim mężczyzna, kołyszący biodrami. Obaj mają zgięte prawe nogi, kolano Harry'ego jest tuż przy jego klatce piersiowej, kolano mężczyzny napiera na jego udo.

Nie tylko ta część ciała starszego czarodzieja napiera na Harry'ego. Ale to jest właśnie to, czego Harry chce, co Harry kocha, czego Harry by nie oddał. Za nic.

Kiedy jednak chce powiedzieć to na głos, wymawia już pierwszą sylabę, jego usta zostają zasłonięte znajomą dłonią.

— _Words like violence break the silence, come crashing in into my little world_ — szepta mężczyzna do ucha Harry'ego, aby po chwili je ugryźć.

Harry skamle, napierając biodrami do tyłu, ale jeszcze nie dostaje tego, czego chce. Mężczyzna nadal tylko się kołysze, jego dłoń bada każdy skrawek lewej strony ciała Harry'ego.

Przesuwa się wzdłuż ramienia Harry'ego, zatrzymując dłużej pod pachą. Harry jest zażenowany, kiedy mężczyzna bawi się jego owłosieniem w tamtym miejscu. Po zbyt długiej chwili, starszy czarodziej poprawia swoje ułożenie na plecach Harry'ego. Całuje i liże jego kark i otoczenie, a jego ręka ześlizguje się, aby podrażnić i szczypać sutek młodzieńca.

Harry ma przywiązane ręce do wezgłowia łóżka i nic nie może zrobić, oprócz wicia się i cichego jęczenia.

— _Painful to me, pierce right through me…!_ — udaje się Harry'emu wykrztusić, ale zostaje za to ukarany nie takim lekkim uderzeniem w pośladek.

— _Can't you understand? Oh, my little boy._

Nuta tego… czegoś… w głosie mężczyzny powoduje, że Harry po raz kolejny unosi biodra, błagając, mówiąc, że kocha go, kocha, i znowu błaga i prosi, prosi...

Mężczyzna mruczy mu do ucha, że również go kocha. Harry niemal szlocha z ulgi, słysząc te słowa.

Czarodziej wraca do eksplorowania językiem pleców Harry'ego, a młodzieniec nie widzi jego uśmieszku. Tego uśmieszku, który zwala z nóg, którego wszyscy inni się boją.

— _Vows are spoken to be broken_ — szepcze we włosy Harry'ego, od czego ten cały sztywnieje. — _Feelings are intense —_ dodaje, ściskając w dłoniach męskość chłopaka, wywołując u niego wygięcie pleców —_ words are trivial_.

Poruszając dłonią, kciukiem bawiąc się napletkiem, jednocześnie samemu przygotowuje się na wtargnięcie w nie rozciągniętego młodzieńca. Sięga po różdżkę, szepta zaklęcie, aż Harry sapie i wchodzi w niego, delikatnie i powoli.

— _Pleasures remain_ — mówi, a Harry całym ciałem się z nim zgadza, przyjmując go, póki nie krzyczy, gdy mężczyzna gwałtownie kończy pchnięcie, szepcząc: — _So does the pain_.

Cofa rękę na biodro Harry'ego, a drugą gładzi jego ugięte kolano. Zaczyna się poruszać, powoli i spokojnie, jednak przyspieszając stopniowo.

— _Words are… meaningless and… forgettable… _— wydobywa z siebie Harry, za co zostaje nagrodzony pieszczotą języka za uchem.

Po tym ich akt jest jedynie kwestią instynktu. Obaj sapią, dyszą, czasem Harry jęczy, mężczyzna syczy. Kiedy przychodzi spełnienie, Harry krzyczy „Severus!", a mężczyzna szepcze „Harry...".

Starszy czarodziej opada na Harry'ego, ale schodzi z niego szybko i kładzie się obok. Znajduje różdżkę młodzieńca i uwalnia nią jego ręce. Wkrótce ma swoje ramiona pełne chłopaka. Czuje jego niepewność i zaczątki strachu. Czeka, aż wróci do niego oddech. Głaszcze Harry'ego leniwie wzdłuż lędźwi palcami, przesuwając głowę, aby szeptać w jego włosy:

— _All I wanted, all I needed is here in my arms. Words are very uneccessary. They can only do harm..._

Mężczyzna czuje, jak Harry się rozluźnia, jak napięcie ucieka z jego ciała i młodzieniec wzdycha.

— _Enjoy the silence..._ — mówi cicho Harry, całując obojczyk mężczyzny i zapadając w sen.


	8. Shoop Shoop Song

Pismem pochyłym © Cher - The Shoop Shoop Shoop Song (It's in His Kiss) Soundtrack: Mermaids © 1991 Geffen Records

Tytuł mówi wystarczająco dużo — tym razem drobna przerwa w angście. Dla rozluźnienia atmosfery. Cx

* * *

Harry budzi się w pustym łóżku. Podnosi się z dezorientacją i rozgląda wokół. Naciąga szybko pierwsze lepsze spodnie — na szczęście jego własne — i szybko idzie szukać osoby, która powinna leżeć koło niego.

Wpada do kuchni, widząc rozłożone śniadanie. Dla jednej osoby. Słysząc kroki w korytarzu biegnie tam, niemal wpadając na mężczyznę. Zanim jest w stanie się odsunąć, zostaje przytulony do znajomego torsu. Patrzy lekko zdziwiony w górę, ale z twarzy towarzysza nie wyczytuje nic.

Marszczy lekko nos, kiedy mężczyzna wypuszcza go i idzie do drzwi. Zanim Harry ma szansę zapytać, jego partner tłumaczy, że z godzinę przyjdą przyjaciele Harry'ego i on wychodzi, aby dać im trochę prywatności. Harry chce powiedzieć, że nie trzeba, ale już jest za późno. Mówi do pustych drzwi.

Wygląda przez okno, widząc, jak mężczyzna się aportuje. Bez żadnego słowa, kiedy wróci, czy wróci. Bez żadnego banalnego „kocham cię, będę tęsknić".

— _Does he love me? __I wanna know _— wzdycha, zasłaniając firankę i zaczynając jeść śniadanie.

Po godzinie, jak mężczyzna zapowiedział, zjawiają się przyjaciele. Harry ostrożnie ściska będącą w drugiej ciąży Hermionę, a Rona niemal miażdży w niedźwiedzim uścisku. Rozmawiają pogodnie przez długi czas, ale Harry nadal ma głowę pełną mężczyzny. W końcu bystra Hermiona nie wytrzymuje i pyta go, co się dzieje.

Harry rezygnuje z udawania, widząc, że nawet Ron się mu dziwnie przygląda.

— _How can I tell if he loves me so?_ — pyta, nawet nie musząc tłumaczyć, kim jest „on".

Ron zaczyna interesować się gobelinem na ścianie, a Hermiona uśmiecha się łagodnie.

— _Is it in his eyes?_

Małżeństwo wymienia się spojrzeniami, ale kręci głową.

— _Oh no, you'll be deceived._

— _Or is it in his face?_

Ron i Hermiona musieli mu przypomnieć, że ten mężczyzna ma maskę, a nie twarz.

— _In his warm embrace?—_ pyta ponownie, patrząc na ramię Rona obejmujące Hermionę przez niemal całą wizytę. Hermiona prycha wszechwiedząco.

— _Oh no, that's just his arms._ — Macha lekceważąco ręką. —_ Hug him and squeeze him tight and find out what you want to know._

Harry patrzy, jak dziewczyna wykonuje to, co powiedziała, na swoim mężu. Znowu marszczy nos, myśląc.

— _How 'bout the way he acts? _

— _Oh no, that's not the way_ — zaprzecza Hermiona. — _And you're not listening to all I say — _gani go. —_ If you wanna know if he loves you so… it's in his kiss._

— _That's where it is_ — zgadza się Ron, całując żonę w policzek.

Harry bierze sobie do serca ich słowa, a tematy na nowo zbaczają z jego życia prywatnego. Żegna się z przyjaciółmi i sprząta w salonie po ich wizycie. Kiedy barek jest już zamknięty, słyszy otwierane drzwi wejściowe. Z lekkim rumieńcem wychodzi powitać swojego partnera.

Bez jednego słowa owija ręce wokół jego szyi, zmuszając go do pochylenia się, i całuje go. Mężczyzna, nawet jeśli jest zdziwiony, nie pokazuje tego, tylko owija ramiona wokół ciała Harry'ego i oddaje pocałunek. Gorliwie i z uczuciem.

A Harry już wie, co Hermiona miała na myśli.


	9. U and Ur Hand

Pismem pochyłym © P!nk performing U + Ur Hand. (C) 2006 Zomba Recording, LLC

* * *

Mija już trzeci tydzień, odkąd Harry i jego partner rozstali się po spektakularnej kłótni. I właśnie ten moment oboje wybrali, żeby pojawić się w tym samym klubie, mniej więcej w tym samym czasie. O ile Harry przyszedł sam, o tyle mężczyzna przyprowadził ze sobą jakiś trzech podejrzanych typów. Jeden z nich z podejrzanie znajomymi, długimi blond włosami.

Harry siedzi przy barze, nie zauważa wejścia swojego byłego. Ten natomiast od razu zauważa drobną postać Harry'ego. Zanim jest w stanie normalnie pomyśleć, wysyła do niego Lucjusza. Malfoy, o dziwo, przystaje na tą prośbę.

Harry wychyla kolejny kieliszek, zanim postać nie siada koło niego, pytając — Merlinie — o godzinę. Harry patrzy na osobnika z niedowierzaniem, a poznając go, uśmiecha się szyderczo. Uczeń przerasta mistrza. Ale Harry odpowiada, jak przykładny Gryfon.

— _Midnight._

Malfoy proponuje mu drinka.

— _Keep your drink, just give me the money_ — prycha Harry. Wstaje lekko chwiejnie z miejsca, ale odpycha pomocną rękę. — _I'm drunk, I don't give a fuck —_ przyznaje gładko. — _Wanna dance. By myself. Guess you're outta luck_ — syczy złośliwie i odchodzi na parkiet.

Po kilku chwilach znowu towarzyszy mu blondyn. Harry niemal kipi ze złości i łapie czarodzieja jedną dłonią za przód szaty.

— _Listen up, it's just not happening. __You can say what you want to your boyfriends._ — Harry macha ręką w kierunku, gdzie Lucjusz wie, że są pozostali jego dzisiejsi znajomi. — _Just let me have my fun tonight, aiight? —_ wypuszcza go, zanim mugolska ochrona nie zwróci im uwagi. Harry znika w tłumie.

Następny mężczyzna, który podchodzi do Harry'ego, to jego były. Chwyta go zaborczo za ramię, odciągając od chłopaka, pewnie w wieku młodzieńca. Zanim Harry jest w stanie zareagować, stoi przy ścianie razem z mężczyzną, z którym nie tak dawno dzielił wszystko.

Teraz jest wkurzony bardziej niż na Malfoya, nie mogąc nadal uwolnić ramienia.

— _Don't touch, back up, I'm not the one! __Buh bye!_ — wyrzuca z siebie, chcąc odejść. Mężczyzna mu nie pozwala, pytając, ile wypił. Harry wybucha: — _At the bar six shots, just beginning. That's when dick head put his hands on me —_ wspomina Malfoya.

Harry jest tutaj, żeby się rozerwać. Jest tutaj, żeby zapomnieć. Ale akurat też tutaj musiał przyjść ten mężczyzna, który prześladuje go we wspomnieniach na każdym kroku i...

Nie jest w stanie dokończyć myśli. Wszystkie ulatują mu z głowy, kiedy na swoich ustach czuje tak dobrze znany mu nacisk. Zanim się orientuje w sytuacji, jego ciało reaguje samoistnie, przybliżając się i owijając ramiona wokół mężczyzny. Całują się tak, jak nie przystoi przy ludziach.

Jednak spowolnione przez alkohol reakcje wkrótce się urzeczywistniają i Harry odpycha mężczyznę, gryząc go w język. Oboje trzymają dłonie na ustach, patrząc na siebie z nieokreślonymi uczuciami. Harry cofa się jeszcze dwa kroki do tyłu, zanim nie wrzeszczy:

— _I'm not here for your entertainment! You don't really want to mess with me tonight!_

Mężczyzna robi krok w jego kierunku. Harry wyciąga dłoń przed siebie.

— _Just stop and take a second! __I was fine before you walked into my life!_ — mówi Harry ciszej, żeby nie słyszał ich cały klub. Nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że ciepło, które czuje na policzkach, to jego łzy. Nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że te łzy sprawiają, że mężczyzna stoi przed nim spetryfikowany. Nawet przy rozstaniu młodzieniec nie płakał. Harry bierze głęboki wdech. — _Cause you know it's over, before it began._

Mężczyzna wyciąga dłoń. Nie mówi nic, nie zachęca, nie prosi, nie rozkazuje. Po prostu wyciąga dłoń i ma cholernie dużą nadzieję, że Harry ją przyjmie. Ta wyciągnięta dłoń mówi, ba, krzyczy: „Przepraszam, wróć, zostań ze mną".

Harry wpatruje się intensywnie w tą rękę wyciągniętą na zgodę. Tak bardzo chce ją przyjąć, chce, żeby było już dobrze, jak dawniej. Ale wie, że nie można takich rzeczy tak łatwo wybawiać.

Uśmiecha się szyderczo. Uczeń przerasta mistrza. Kręci głową, kierując się do wyjścia..

— _It's just you and your hand tonight.  
_


	10. Died In Your Arms Tonight

Pismem pochyłym © Smokie — (I Just) Died In Your Arms Tonight 2001

* * *

Harry leży obok śpiącego mężczyzny. Obaj spoceni, zaspokojeni, nadzy. Spokój na obliczu mężczyzny uspokaja również Harry'ego.

— _Who would have thought that a boy like me could come to this_ — mruczy do siebie młodzieniec, przyglądając się wygładzonym rysom twarzy osoby obok. — _I followed my hands not head_ — dodaje, kładąc dłoń na policzku mężczyzny i głaszcząc go delikatnie.

Harry odsuwa się, obracając na plecy. _It was a long hot night, he made it easy, he made it feel right_, myśli, zakrywając twarz dłońmi. Obrazy z nocy przewijają się przed jego oczami. Harry znowu jest twardy.

— _Is there any just cause for feeling like this?_

Z powrotem odwraca się do mężczyzny, odkrywając kołdrę, aby na nowo popatrzeć na jego ciało. Nie jest nadzwyczajne. Nie za chude, nie umięśnione, szczupłe. Cała siła zdała się skumulować w rękach. Przygotowywanie eliksirów wymaga wiele uwagi i skupienia, a przedramiona mężczyzny są żywym dowodem tych wartości.

— _I keep looking for something I can't get. Broken hearts, they're all around me. And I don't see an easier way, to get out of this_.

Kreśląc palcem wzory na prawym przedramieniu mężczyzny, Harry wspomina poprzednie związki.

Ginny.

Cho.

Katie.

Luna.

Julie.

Dean.

Oliver.

Uśmiecha się smutno.

— _Oh I… I just died in your arms tonight. __It must have been something you said_. — Pochyla się, aby pocałować obojczyk czarodzieja. Podnosi głowę, patrząc na twarz obrysowaną czarnymi kosmykami. — _I just died in your arms tonight. __It must have been some kind of kiss._

Przybliża się i całuje rozchylone, suche, wąskie usta.

Myśli o swojej aktualnej partnerce, Mary. _She's loving by proxy, no give and all take. 'Cause I've been thrilled to fantasy, one too many times, _buzuje mu w głowie. Na nowo zwraca uwagę na mężczyznę i przypomina sobie, jak on go traktował na początku. Kolejny smutny uśmiech gości na jego twarzy.

— _On the surface I'm a name on a list. I try to be discreet, but then blow it again_.

Postanawia spróbować teraz. W końcu dawno nie czerpał takiej radości z seksu.

— _I've lost and found_ — mruczy do grdyki czarodzieja. —_It's my final mistake._

Bo jeśli z nim się nie uda, to już chyba z nikim. Harry wtedy formalnie pójdzie do klasztoru.

Teraz wie, że jest już późno. Nie powinno go tu być.

— _I should have walked away._

Ale nie może się do tego zmusić. Wchodzi pod kołdrę, okrywa nią siebie i mężczyznę. Zasypia wtulony w ciepłe ciało.

Kiedy jego oddech się wyrównuje, silne ramię owija się w jego pasie.

— _**I**_ _just died in your arms tonight_. — Cichy szept rozbrzmiał w ciszy.


	11. Something Stupid

Pismem pochyłym © Frank & Nancy Sinatra — Somethin' Stupid 1967

Romantyczna przerwa tym razem.

* * *

Harry nudzi się na renomowanym przyjęciu. O wiele bardziej wolałby być na swojej umówionej wcześniej randce, ale Minister nalegał, że Harry Potter musi się pokazać.

Harry poznaje już do tej pory niemal wszystkich dygnitarzy. Niektórzy na tyle zachodzą mu za skórę, że musi dobitnie i po angielsku, i po hiszpańsku mówić im „nie". Na zaloty, propozycje, prośby przyjazdów, a nawet oświadczyny.

Jest zmęczony. Znajduje chwilę czasu dla siebie w ciemnym zakamarku sali, blisko orkiestry, koło ozdobnych krzaków. Stara się rozproszyć puzonistę i od czasu do czasu do repertuaru orkiestry wkradają się fałszywe nuty. Harry odpręża się chociaż trochę.

— _I know I stand in line, until you think you have the time to spend an evening with me._

Harry natychmiast się obraca, spoglądając zdumiony na osobnika, z którym miał być dzisiaj na randce. Mężczyzna jednak nie jest zły, tylko uśmiecha się kpiąco. Harry odwzajemnia uśmiech, a czarodziej wyprowadza go z kryjówki na parkiet.

— _And if we go someplace to dance, I know that there's a chance you won't be leaving with me _— mruczy mężczyzna, nie zważając na rzucane im spojrzenia i błyski fleszy.

— _Then afterwards we drop into a quiet littl__e place And have a drink or two. —_ Mężczyzna przystaje na propozycję. Harry uśmiecha się szerzej.

— _And then I go and spoil it all, by saying something stupid like: I love you_ — mówi cicho mężczyzna, a Harry ucieka wzrokiem i spogląda w butonierkę czarodzieja, który kontynuuje: — _I can see it in your eyes, that you despise the same old lies you heard the night before. And though it's just a line to you, for me it's true, it never seemed so right before._

Tańczą dalej w ciszy. Harry zastanawia się, czy to jest ten sam mężczyzna, z którym umawia się od... pół roku? Oczy młodzieńca rozszerzają się w szoku. No tak! To jest ich półroczna rocznica! Spogląda w górę, ale mężczyzna ma wzrok utkwiony gdzieś za jego ramieniem.

Harry zmienia ustawienie ich rąk, zarzucając swoje obie na szyję starszego czarodzieja. Ten patrzy na niego spokojnie, bez wyrazu.

— _I practice every day to find some clever lines to say to make the meaning come through. But then I think I'll wait until the evening gets late and I'm alone with you_ — szepcze młodzieniec cicho, z ciepłym uśmiechem na ustach.

Mężczyzna niemal od razu wyciąga go poza parkiet, poza główną salę, do szatni. Ubrani w płaszcze wychodzą na zewnątrz, gdzie panuje już półmrok.

— _The time is right your, perfume fills my head, the stars get red and, oh, the night's so blue… _— mruczy Harry, przymilając się do ramienia mężczyzny. — _And then I go and spoil it all, by saying something stupid like: __**I love you**__._

Starszy czarodziej zatrzymuje się i patrzy na Harry'ego, jakby mu wyrosła druga głowa. Chłopak chowa swoje zakłopotanie w kołnierzu płaszcza, ciągnąc mężczyznę w stronę swojego domu.


	12. Bad Romance

Pismem pochyłym © Lady Gaga performing Bad Romance. (C) 2009 Interscope Records

* * *

Snape siedzi w fotelu, z kieliszkiem Ognistej w jednej ręce, a w drugiej trzyma notkę od Draco Malfoya.

_Mam coś dla Ciebie. Czekaj dzisiaj wieczorem w swoim fotelu._

Severus czeka, popijając trunek.

Patrzy wielce zdziwiony, kiedy drzwi jego prywatnych pokoi otwierają się, a wokół nich na czerwono rozbłyskują złamane czary zamykające. Szklanka w dłoni zamiera, kiedy widzi osobę, która weszła do pomieszczenia.

Harry Potter.

Jednak nie zwykły Harry Potter, ale niezwykły.

Harry Potter bez okularów. Harry Potter z nagim torsem, w czarnych, tiulowych pończochach z pasem, na szpilkach, w męskich, też czarnych, stringach. Harry Potter z nałożonym makijażem. Różowo–fioletowe powieki, krwistoczerwone usta i paznokcie. I u rąk, i u nóg.

Wszystkie mięśnie Severusa zamierają.

Młodzieniec staje przy drugim fotelu, pochylając się i kładąc ręce na jego oparcie, wypinając w bok tyłek. Jednocześnie uśmiecha się tajemniczo w kierunku Severusa. Jego biodra zaczynają się kołysać w takt nieistniejącej muzyki.

— _I want your ugly, I want your disease, I want your everything as long as it's free_ — mruczy chłopak. Do Severusa nawet nie docierają jego słowa, jest zbyt pochłonięty przestawieniem przed swoimi oczami. Harry Potter, nie przestając poruszać biodrami, unosi nogę i wchodzi na siedzenie fotela, kucając tyłem do Severusa. _— I want your horror, I want your design, 'cuz you're a criminal as long as your mine_...

Przy ostatniej sylabie, trzymając się za oparcie, wypina tyłek prosto w stronę Severusa. Huk tłukącej się o podłogę szklanki rozbrzmiewa w pomieszczeniu.

Zgrabnym piruetem Harry Potter zeskakuje z fotela i idąc krokiem godnym kurtyzan oferowanych w Dzielnicach Czerwonych Latarni przybliża się do miejsca, gdzie spetryfikowany Severus nadal siedzi. Odgłosy miażdżonego obcasem szkła zdają się nie mieć racji bytu, skoro żaden z obecnych nie zwraca na nie uwagi.

Harry Potter wchodzi powoli na kolana Severusa i klęcząc nad jego udami dotyka się. Czerwone paznokcie drapią jego tors, palce delikatnie przejeżdżają po tiulu i pachwinach. Severus zaciska dłonie na podłokietnikach fotela, aż bieleją my knykcie, podziwia ten LapDance specjalnie dla niego, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od piersi, brzucha i sterczącego w lewym kierunku członka Harry'ego Pottera, pragnącego przebić się przez tą nikłą ilość materiału, która go zasłania.

— _I want your drama, the touch of your hand…_

Zamiast słów Severus słyszy dudnienie w uszach. Kiedy dłonie dotykają jego rąk, zadziwiające, ale Severus pozwala pokierować je tam, gdzie chce Harry Potter.

Czyli na jego tyłek.

Na ten jego trójwymiarowy, chłopięcy, jędrny tyłek.

Severus ściska konwulsyjnie dłonie, będąc świadomy, że ma je pełne pośladków Harry'ego Pottera.

Młodzieniec obniża się, siadając najbliżej jak może na udach Severusa. Swobodnie przerzuca ramiona za jego szyję i przysuwa usta do ucha swojego byłego nauczyciela.

— _Je veux ton amour et je veux ta revanche, je veux ton amour_... — szepta Harry Potter, a Severus nagle myśli, że narobi w spodnie.

On, Severus Snape, Mistrz Eliksirów, znany jako Postrach Hogwartu, podejrzewany o wampiryzm, stara się usilnie wstrzymać swój orgazm.

Harry'emu Potterowi nie za bardzo się to podoba. Dlatego zaczyna się kołysać nad pilną potrzebą Severusa, przenosząc głowę do jego drugiego ucha.

— _You and me could write a bad romance! _— syczy, zagryzając małżowinę uszną mężczyzny.

To przelewa czarę i Severus podnosi się, a Harry Potter oplata go nogami i kurczowo się go trzyma, nadal bawiąc się jego uchem. Czując język wślizgujący się do swojego ucha, Severus przyspiesza do swojej sypialni.

Już na łóżku w końcu całuje Harry'ego Pottera. I czuje ten dziwny posmak, jaki zostawia szminka. Kiedy się odrywa, ledwo jest świadomy cichego chichotu wydobywającego się z ciała pod nim, ponieważ jest zapatrzony w usta Harry'ego Pottera. Nie ma nic piękniejszego niż te wargi, niż szminka rozmazana wokół nich. Zdeprawowanie.

Wtedy chichot staje się głośniejszy i Severus marszczy złowrogo brwi. Chłopak rzuca coś o szmince i Severus prawie chce się kopnąć. Na pewno coś z tej szminki zostało na jego ustach i to jest takie śmieszne dla Harry'ego Pottera.

Ucisza go kolejnym pocałunkiem.

Kochając się z Harrym Potterem nawet nie rozbiera go. Sam jest nagi, jednak woli Harry'ego Pottera w wydaniu wyuzdanym, w tym stroju, w jakim do niego przyszedł, w całym tym makijażu.

A szpilki, wciskające się w jego tyłek, kiedy pcha biodrami w młodzieńca, są bardzo stymulujące.

Po akcie Harry Potter dość szybko zasypia. Severus jeszcze się trzyma i kontempluje w ciszy czerwone ślady ust na swoim ciele. Ślady zostawione szminką.

— _Caught in bad romance_ — wzdycha w ciszę.


	13. I Won't Say I'm In Love

Pismem pochyłym © Susan Egan (jako Megara) — I won't say I'm in love. Hercules soundtrack, 1997 Disney

Dygresja — Severus Snape jest idealną Megarą. Obejrzyjcie disney'owskiego Herkulesa, a sami tak stwierdzicie. :D

* * *

Severus Snape po raz kolejny wychodził ze skrzydła szpitalnego w stanie wzburzenia. Chłopak leżał tam od dwóch tygodni, po pokonaniu Voldemorta. Dokonał tego w rok po ukończeniu szkoły. Od pół roku Severus potajemnie kształcił go ofensywnie i defensywnie, aż w końcu im się udało. W ciągu tych sześciu miesięcy przyzwyczaił się do bachora. I byłby głupi i ślepy, gdyby nie zauważył jego prób flirtu.

Skrzywił się, schodząc do lochów. Nie zauważył, że kilka osób z obrazów z lochów towarzyszyło mu w drodze do i z skrzydła szpitalnego. Prychnął do pustego korytarza.

— _If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that. _— powiedział sam do siebie. Przed oczami stanęła mu twarz Lily Evans. — _No Gryffindor is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history, been there, done that! _

Postacie z obrazów spojrzały po sobie i goniąc Snape'a, szeptały:

— _Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'? He's the earth and heaven to you!_ — Snape potrząsnął głową. Postacie wyszczerzyły się do siebie. — _Try to keep it hidden? __Profesor, we can see right through you._

— _No chance, no way, I won't say it. __No, no_ — oznajmił twardo Severus. I westchnął, wchodząc do swoich kwater. — _It's too cliché. I won't say I'm in…_ — zawahał się, patrząc na zdjęcie śmiejącej się Lily — _...love_

Postacie z obrazów wdarły się do ram w jego kwaterach.

— _Ya can't conceal it, we know how ya feel and who you're thinking of. Why deny it?_

Ale Severus patrzył nadal na zdjęcie.

— _I thought my heart had learned its lesson_ — niemal warknął, kładąc ramkę płasko na szafkę. W głowie pojawił mu się obraz młodego Gryfona. — _It feels so good when you start out … _— Wstrząsnął głową. — _My head is screaming get a grip!_

— _You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling. Profesor, we're not buying. Face it like a grown–up!_

Severus nagle zauważył postacie.

— _Read our lips: you're in love._

— _Get off my case! __I won't say it! _— warknął Snape, wchodząc do sypialni, gdzie nie miał żadnego obrazu. Usłyszał jeszcze za sobą:

— _Don't be proud. It's O.K. you're in love._

Severus usiadł na łóżku i popatrzył na klatkę z Hedwigą, którą obiecał przechować.

— _At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love_ — mruknął do siebie. Westchnął, wstał i poszedł do łazienki.


	14. Lay All Your Love on Me

Kursywą © Abba performing Lay All Your Love on Me. (C) 1981 Polar Music International AB

* * *

Severus siedzi w kuchni na Grimmauld Place. Łokcie opiera na blacie, ma złączone palce, nasadę nosa opiera na kciukach.

Jest noc; druga, może trzecia w nocy. Ale Severus tego nie zauważa. Jego czarne oczy wpatrują się w ścianę naprzeciwko. Ma na sobie spodnie i czarny sweter.

Czeka.

Kiedy drzwi się otwierają, jego palce lekko drżą.

Ron Weasley coś mówi, Harry Potter się śmieje i czka. Ron się żegna, Harry wchodzi do kuchni.

Severus widzi, że jest pijany, ale jeszcze nie zalany, ponieważ szybko orientuje się, że ktoś jest w kuchni. Harry ostrożnie zapala światło, a Severus patrzy na niego ostro.

Harry miał wrócić wcześniej. Dużo wcześniej.

Cisza. Żaden nic nie mówi, tylko patrzą na siebie.

— _It was like shooting a sitting duck_ — zaczyna Severus. — _A little smalltalk, a smile and, baby, I was stuck_.

Harry siada obok mężczyzny, patrząc niemal zupełnie trzeźwo.

— _You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice_ — wychrypuje Harry.

— _But now it isn't true. Now everything is new. And all I've learned has overturned_ — szepcze Severus, patrząc ponad ramię Harry'ego. — _I still don't know what you've done with me, a grown–up man should never fall so easily…_

Harry zaczyna coś mruczeć pod nosem. Jakieś głupoty, na usprawiedliwienie.

Severus nie słucha.

— _I've had a few little love affairs. They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce. I used to think that was sensible, it makes the truth even more incomprehensible. _— Sevrus nagle patrzy ostro w zielone oczy, a Harry połuka słowa. — _Don't go sharing your devotion_ — szepcze Severus, po czym pochyla się do Harry'ego, aby nadal szeptać, tyle że od razu w ucho młodzieńca: — _Don't go wasting your emotion. Lay all your love on me. — _Severus odsuwa się.

— …_'cause everything is new, and everything is you!_ — krzyk Harry'ego, pewnie kończący wcześniejsze tłumaczenia, zatrzymuje mężczyznę przed wyjściem z kuchni.

Severus… wzdycha, wraca do Harry'ego i kuca przed nim.

— _Unsatisfied__, I skip my pride, I __**beg you**__ dear..._

Harry nie pozwala mu dokończyć. Severus czuje w jego ustach… tylko piwo kremowe.


End file.
